whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Marley's Songs
Hey guys! I'm Mrs.NiallHoran23 and I love music! I also write a bunch of songs so here are a few of mine! I hope you love them! YOU BETTER LOVE THEM >:( XD Long Gone It's 2:00 Am, what am I doing???? Packing m bags, getting ready to leave. I'm so tired of all the things you say and all the times you turned your back on me. But before you know it, I'll be.... Living in the big city, being on everyone's playlist I'll be making my way to the Grammys. Most importantly I'll be... Gone. Long gone. Gone. Gone. Long gone. It's 2:00 Am, what am I doing? Packing m bags, getting ready to leave. I'm so tired of all the things you say and all the times you turned your back on me. But before you know it, I'll be.... Living in the big city, being on everyone's playlist I'll be making my way to the Grammys. Most importantly I'll be... Gone. Long gone. Gone. Gone. Long gone. You have gave me so many insults. You've been talking about me behind my back. You said I'm worthless, and I can't do anything. You said I can't make it big. Well we both know, I'm.... Gonna.... Prove you wrong. And I'll be Living in the big city, being on everyone's playlist I'll be making my way to the Grammys. Most importantly I'll be... Gone. Long gone. Gone. Gone. Long gone. The One You Need Here's my song, it's Called "The One You Need" Your girlfriend She's all like "I love you" When she's clearly in love with Your best friend I'm all like "I Love You" And I Mean it Why Can't you see She's nothing but trouble She's no good for you Why don't you see I'm the one you need Baby I've been tossing and turning at night Because she's playing with your heart again Why can't you open your eyes And see... She's nothing but trouble She's no good for you Why don't you see I'm the one you need Baby just ask if I can save you from her She's gonna break you sooner or later Though if you stay with me I swear to y-you That I will keep you til the end of time.. But you like her, so I'm here to say.... She's nothing but trouble She's no good for you Why don't you see I'm the one you need The one you n-need I'm the one you need Open Your Eyes You say You can't Do this any longer You think the world Hates you But you just gotta know That I am by your side Just stay with me And put down the knife If only you could open your eyes And see your not hated by everyone You just gotta know, when you open your eyes every morning It brings a new start, not sorrow The next day i saw you You broke down in front of me-ee I tried encouraging you But you said, I am done with this If only, I could a way to help Just stay with me And put down the pill container If only you could open your eyes And see your not hated by everyone You just gotta know, when you open your eyes every morning It brings a new start, not sorrow I've told you many many times Just please, stay with me If you go, I can't handle it And remember I'm trying to save a friend If only you could open your eyes And see your not hated by everyone You just gotta know, when you open your eyes every morning It brings a new start, not sorrow In My Eyes You say your not the best But say, that your the worst But would you Listen to this song I wrote For you I just want to know Your the best I know it And i just need you to see That in my eyes Your perfect baby baby baby Keep Moving On Now that you left my life I have discovered a new side of me But now you keep trying to come back to me Well listen to the words I say I need you to hear me out I need to keep moving on I don't need you anymore What we had is over Stop trying to get it back One Day One Day I'll be Away from this town One Day I know I'm gonna make it One Day I won't Need you. Because When I'm out of this town I know What's ins store for me Moving on will be too easy Because I know, I know That someday I'm gonna be Bigger then everyone else Without the help of anybody Someday I'm gonna Be the girl who doesn't back down And I know That this will happen One Day Category:Music Category:RANDOM! Category:Our Creations Category:Songs Category:Awsome Category:Awesome Category:YOU Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Song Category:Songs Written by Us! Category:Awesomeness Category:Legit